


Coffee Is Over-Rated

by Scared_Swiftless



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, F/F, One Shot, Paris - Freeform, elsa x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Swiftless/pseuds/Scared_Swiftless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee is over-rated. Yet you drink it anyways. It's Elsa and you's seventh anniversary and you were celebrating it in Paris, France. (Short one-shot for both genders.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Is Over-Rated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowAndFlakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/gifts).



Coffee is over-rated. 

Yet here you were, drinking it in a café in Paris, France. 

How did you get here? It's a long story. Elsa wanted to come here for your seventh anniversary. She even booked tickets and a hotel before she told you. 

Elsa was really excited. It was very obvious. You were too, of course. 

You had already been on many tours, rode down one of the street rivers, and went to see a few museums.

Today was your last day in Paris, and you were going to the Eiffel Tower later tonight. Elsa was restless. 

You took the last sip of your over rated French coffee. 

"Are you finally done, slow poke?" Elsa teased. 

You rolled your eyes. "It's not my fault you chugged all your coffee." 

Elsa paid he bill and you left a 20% tip. Elsa smiled at your unusual generosity. 

You held hands with your fiancé as you walked down the streets. It was midday and Elsa didn't want to visit the Eiffel Tower until it was dark. 

"What now, my Snow Queen?" You asked. 

Elsa looked around. "I don't know."

You sighed, looking around. You then saw a cartoonist drawing another couple. 

"Hey Elsa. You wanna have our faces drawn?" You asked. 

Elsa looked around to find what you were talking about. 

You dragged her over to the cartoonist. The picture he was painting was wacky. The couple had over sized features. The guy got an oversized chin, and the girl's ears were huge. 

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you want to have your face drawn in an inaccurate way?" 

You shrugged. "I'm bored. Les just try it." 

After the man was done with the other couple, Elsa and you sat down. 

"Get in position. This might take a while." The cartoonist grumbled. 

Elsa was sitting up regally. She looked beautiful. You shoved her and pushed her into a more comfortable position, putting your arms around her waist. 

"We might be here an hour or two. Get comfortable, Snow Queen." You told her. 

Elsa chuckled and put her arm around your waist. 

The cartoonist smiled. "You guys can talk, you know. You don't need to be statues." 

Elsa grinned. "Thanks for drawing our portrait." 

The cartoonist didn't say anything. He was solely focused on drawing us.

"I can't wait to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower." Elsa said. 

You sighed. "After the cartoonist finishes painting us, let's go to the hotel so we can leave the cartoon and so that you can grab the camera. It should be dark by then." You reasoned. 

Elsa agreed with you. The two of you stayed pretty much silent for the following two hours. 

When you reached the hotel, Elsa changed into a black dress. Elsa looked good in casual clothing, but nobody could match her beauty when she wore a dress. 

Elsa came over to you, and your jaw literally dropped.

She smiled, which only made her look even more beautiful, and closed your jaw with her hand. "Don't eat any flies. I'm not going to kiss you for a week if you do." 

You pulled Elsa closer, touching her forehead with yours. "Don't worry, gorgeous. I won't swallow any flies." 

You kissed her, and it felt amazing. Every kiss was like your first. You felt sparks fly. 

Both of you were out of breath when you pulled away. 

"Come on. I want to go see the city from the Eiffel Tower!" Elsa said. 

You followed her all the way there. Elsa hurried up, and you were worried she would fall off the tower. 

At least she wasn't drunk. That would be a disaster. Anna would kill you if you brought Elsa to a high place while she was drunk.

When you reacher her, Elsa was leaning over the balcony. 

"It's so...beautiful." Elsa said. 

You looked out at the city. The lights shined brightly, and it really was breath taking. 

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as my fiancé." You replied. 

Elsa gave you a light shove before putting her arms around you. 

"This is amazing Elsa. Thanks for buying tickets behind my back and then forcing me to come along." You said. 

Elsa smirked. "Oh please, you've always wanted to come here." 

"Maybe, who knows." You replied. 

"I can't believe we've been together for seven years." Elsa said, changing the topic. 

"Yeah. Feels like we've been together forever. I can't wait to get married with you." You said. 

Elsa was now taking pictures, so you put your arms around her this time. 

"We should start planning that." Elsa said. 

"I was thinking we could get married on the beach." You said, letting your hands run over her curves.

"Only if we can have our honeymoon in Norway." Elsa said, probably because she wanted to visit her home country.

"Deal." You replied, taking her camera. 

You positioned yourselves for a selfie. 

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked you.

"I'm making memories, Elsa!" You said, taking the picture. 

You observed the picture when you felt Elsa hug you from behind again. 

Elsa started kissing your neck. "Don't you want to thank me for brining you here?" 

You let out a small moan. "Obviously. Let's go back to the hotel, my Ice Queen." 

The two of you raced back to the hotel. Clothes flew as the two of you kissed, and things got more and more passionate. 

That was the best night of your life. 

The next morning, Elsa brought you some coffee. You needed it, considering you got no sleep that night. 

That's when you realized, maybe over-rated French coffee wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
